People are able to localize binaural sound by sensing audio cues in the form of temporal and spectral differences heard between the left and right ears. These differences can be artificially created using Head Related Transfer Functions (HRTFs). HRTF's are individualized or unique functions for each person since they depend on a size and a shape of a person's head, face, ears, torso, and other physiological factors.
Unfortunately, it is difficult or burdensome to obtain the HRTFs for an individual. Typically, the HRTFs of a person must be measured in an anechoic chamber or a specialized location that includes numerous speakers, expensive sound equipment, and a soundproof environment.
Methods and apparatus that facilitate obtaining HRTFs and audio impulse responses will advance technology that creates and maintains virtual environments, virtual reality, and augmented reality.